


Eridan Handles A Bad Day And Drunk Friends

by Rosae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Drunkeness, Gen, M/M, What Was I Thinking, romance at it's finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux tries to hit on Eridan while drunk. Crack ensues. This is trash. I am trash. I have no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan Handles A Bad Day And Drunk Friends

It had been a long day. A very, very long day. Between having to take over feeding glub-glub for the day 'cause Fef was out sick, and all his friend's being drunk off their asses while he couldn't be because liquor didn't work on Seadwellers, this day simply refused to end. The worst part was he was the only sober one now, while normally he at least had Fef to make fun of the others with him. He had already tried to leave twice, but Gamzee was guarding the door, refusing to allow anyone out due to "Motherfuckin' ghouls".

Eridan was seriously considering just shooting him to get out. Or just shooting a hole in the wall of Sollux's hive.

Speaking of Sollux, it appeared that he had found the mind honey and was now making his way towards Eridan. Great. A fight with a drunk Sollux was exactly what he needed to finished off the shitty day trifacta.

Steeling himself, he prepared a list of insults in his head to be ready for the fight. He was ready for anything the other could through at him.

Expect for what Sollux actually decided to say.

"You wanna know what I've got two of?"

With his eyes narrowing, Eridan looked at the yellow-blood and, after, deciding that the other was clearly too drunk to be seeing straight, had an absolutely wonderful thought.

"Hands?"

Sollux gave him what the violet blood thought might be an attempt at a sultry grin, before replying with a long and drawn out.

"Nooo..."

Before he could go on and attempt to complete the pick-up line, Eridan put on his best horrified look, and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE LOST A HAND? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Which caused all of the other trolls, all of whom were drunk off their as well asses, to stumble over in an attempt to help reattach the apparently lost limb. Subsequently, when they could not find the lost limb, a horrified and confused Sollux was dragged away in order to search for it.

All while Eridan watch quietly and happily from the corner, filming the entire thing from his phone.

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be a total waste, at the very least he was going to have something to cheer Fef up with.


End file.
